Beat The Heat
by Mrs Ronald Weasley
Summary: Bella comes home and finds Edward and Carlisle together. Post-For Her. You may want to read that first. Edward/Bella/Carlisle. Rating for threesome sexual content. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! For those of you who requested a little Bella/Carlisle action.


**Beat The Heat**

Author: Mrs. Ronald Weasley

Rating: NC-17

Pairing/s: Edward/Bella/Carlisle

Warnings: Threesome sexual content

Spoilers: None

Category: General/Romance

Summary: Bella comes home and finds Edward and Carlisle together. Post-For Her. For those of you who wanted a little Bella/Carlisle action.

A/N: Alright, I'm only going to say this ONCE: IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THE IDEA OF EDWARD/BELLA/CARLISLE, DO _**NOT **_READ THIS FIC! I do NOT want people leaving me reviews saying that I'm disgusting, like last time. If you don't like it, don't read it. It's as simple as that. Now for the rest of you, please enjoy. And remember, this takes place after For Her so they've had sex with each other before.

I pushed open the door and hurried into the house, escaping the blaring sun and suffocating heat of August. Inside it was dark, but still stifling, the air flat and heavy with humidity. Kicking off my shoes and pulling my hair off of my sweaty, sticky neck, I wandered down the hall in search of Edward. A sound from the our room caught my attention and I entered to find an old fan blowing the hot air around with little success of alleviating the smothering blanket of heat that seemed to press on me from all sides. The sound of the shower running caught my attention and I turned, finding the bathroom door wide open.

Edward and Carlisle were standing in the small tub fully clothed, the cold water turned on high. Carlisle had his eyes closed and was making the most delicious noises of contentment as the water flattened his hair to his head. Both of them were soaked through, shirts and pants clinging to every sharp angle...I watched weakly as Edward moved his face out of the spray, water droplets clinging to his lips and eyelashes. My eyes followed one drop as it slid lazily down his pale neck and disappeared into the collar of his shirt, right above his well-formed chest. I bit my lip, my body temperature seeming to rise to match the air. Then Edward turned and ran his long fingers along Carlisle's jaw and down his throat before leaning in and kissing him soundly, both hands coming to rest just under the sodden hem of Carlisle's shirt. Carlisle moaned softly in response, sending shivers down my spine.

I knew that Edward and Carlisle were attracted to each other- not after what we had done a few months before- so I wasn't exactly shocked to find them kissing. Refusing to explore the possibilities, I went with what I always seemed to follow: practicality. I should be upset, obviously. I nodded slowly to myself, continuing to ignore the slight ache between my thighs. I was tired, sore, and sticky and they were using the shower for their...whatever it was. Not only that but my body wouldn't even cooperate and I found myself standing there watching them kiss while they used up all the cool water, unable to move or stop watching them. Yes, I should definitely be upset, especially since they neglected to let me in on their little secret. Well, something would have to be done.

I strode quickly into the bathroom and stepped into the tub, causing Edward and Carlisle to jump apart in surprise. Shoving them slightly aside, I stepped under the water and gasped as the cold 

water hit my overheated skin. When I finally opened my eyes, they were staring at me. What surprised me was that they weren't looking at me as if embarrassed any longer. Instead, I saw something more primal...more like...desire? I could feel Carlisle's gaze travel slowly downwards from my face to where I was sure my white blouse must be practically transparent due to the water. He swallowed and looked back up, fixing me with a gaze I was sure would haunt every dream I had of him from then on. Not that I didn't have dreams about him now of course, but Edward didn't know that, and besides, that was completely beside the point. Edward and Carlisle shared a quick, meaningful look before Edward nodded and they both turned towards me, pulling me from under the spray. Edward slipped behind me, sandwiching me between them and whispered low in my ear.

"Naughty human girl, spying on her fiancé and stealing the cold water, don't you think, Carlisle?"

"Yes," came the reply, low and husky. "She is very naughty indeed. She'll have to be punished."

I gasped as Edward's lips brushed against my ear. "Do you think you should be punished, Ms. Swan?"

And, despite every attempt of my practicality screaming at me to stop this before someone walked in on us, I heard myself whimper, "Yes."

Then there were those lips again, and a pair of large hands, wrenching my blouse out of my jeans and undoing the buttons. The feel of Carlisle's hands against my skin sent jolts through me, contrasting the rivulets of cold water still snaking their way down my body. Together they pulled off the soaked fabric and threw it to the tiled bathroom floor. Carlisle leaned in and kissed me slowly, deeply. As I opened my mouth to him, I felt Edward's fingers twine with Carlisle's low on my hips, his lips on my neck.

I ran my hands up Carlisle's chest, stopping to graze his hard nipples with my fingernails, lazily tracing patterns and enjoying the guttural moan he let out. Able to quickly rid Carlisle of his shirt, I suddenly found my wrists held strongly to my sides.

"No, Ms. Swan, you're being punished, remember?"

Carlisle was placing soft, searing kisses down the column over my throat, my collarbone, my chest, brushing his lips across the line where my bra met my skin. Edward let go of one of my wrists and brought a thumb up to flitter against one of my nipples that were straining against the thin white cotton. Another voice, Carlisle's voice, spoke against my skin as he looked up at me from under hooded lids, his golden eyes dark and piercing.

"Promise to be good, Bella?"

He ended his question by moving up to lightly suck the soft patch of skin where my neck met my shoulder. Apparently my whimper was answer enough, for Edward dropped my other wrist before deftly unclasping my bra and dropping it on top of my shirt.  


Edward turned my head towards him, swallowing my moans and cries as he placed his mouth on mine. When Carlisle pulled back from my breast, I began to let out a moan of disappointment, but was quickly silenced by Edward's fingers taking Carlisle's place. I didn't even notice Carlisle working at my jeans until he was pushing them over my hips and down my legs, following the material with more kisses. Then he turned me around, causing me to face Edward and the shower spray. The shock of the water was even more pleasurable than the first time, hitting my flushed skin and my hypersensitive nipples.

I expected Edward to kiss me; instead he leaned over my shoulder and kissed Carlisle. I tried to turn my head as far as was possible, the sight of them kissing was even more amazing up close. Desire shot through me and my knees threatened to buckle, but the pressure of their bodies against mine kept me upright. I felt them both, hard against me, and wanted to touch them, feel them. I tried to move my hand to Edward's zipper, but two pairs of arms tightened around my own, keeping me securely in place.

"Patience is a virtue, love."

Carlisle's laugh reverberated through my body as he held me tightly.

I was getting frustrated. However, my frustrated, pleading growl only seemed to amuse them further. I wriggled in their grasp.

"Okay, perhaps we are being a little mean to her."

"She's the one who walked in on us, Carlisle."

"Right."

Edward and Carlisle both let me go, however, and moved me behind them. Apparently they were serious about this punishment thing, I pouted, realizing. My body ached with need; my panties were saturated, and not just from the shower. .

But all thought ceased when Carlisle pulled Edward to him and kissed him once more. Edward's hands traced the same path along Carlisle's chest that my hands had followed just moments before. They grinded against each other, small flashes of pink tongue making me place my palms against the cold tile to keep myself upright. Edward's shirt finally came off, along with both men's jeans and boxers. I watched entranced as their smooth skin met from chest to thigh. They continued to grind greedily against each other and I felt a pang of jealousy. They were beautiful together, wet and glistening. They fit together, angular and lean. I wanted them to come back to me, but I also wanted to watch them like this, as naked emotionally as they were literally. I saw the tender way Carlisle kissed the spot underneath Edward's ear and the way Edward dragged his fingers lightly down Carlisle's back. I could have cried, if not for the insistent, tight throbbing in my lower abdomen. I began to move my fingers slowly to the elastic of my panties, desperate for release.

"Car...Bella! What do you think you're doing?" Edward once again grabbed my wrists and pulled me to him.

Carlisle must have given Edward a look or something, because before I could protest once again at my unfair treatment, there was a pair of hands on my breasts, kneading, rubbing, and lips leaving a scorching trail down my stomach. Fingers hooked into my panties, finally ridding me of them. Carlisle stood up and kissed me deeply, encircling both Edward and I with his arms. I could feel Carlisle against my stomach, thick and hard, the thought of him being inside me drove me even closer to the edge. Together he and Edward slid their hands down into my dark wet curls, Carlisle slipping one, and then two fingers into me while Edward found my clit and rubbed firmly. I cried out in relief and pleasure, writhing back against Edward, satisfied when he growled at the friction. Dropping to his knees, Carlisle replaced his fingers with Edward's while his tongue took up Edward's motions at my clit. He kissed and sucked, spreading me wider with his fingers. I felt my muscles begin that familiar tensing, willing it closer and closer...

And then Carlisle stopped, grabbing Edward's wrist and stopping his motions as well. Oh, he was dead. _So, so very dead_, I thought. I looked down to glare at him, only to see him slowly removing Edwards's fingers from me and licking them slowly. Edward shuddered behind me and I felt his erection twitch as he moaned softly. Carlisle stood up, tracing his fingers up the outsides of my thighs. Stopping, he lifted my left leg and hooked it around his hip. He slid into me in one swift motion, burying his face into the crook of me neck, and moaning. Edward snaked his arms more tightly around me, keeping me upright, one hand on my breast, tweaking the nipple between thumb and index finger, the other hand back on my clit and rubbing in synch with Carlisle's thrusts. My vision was reduced to a blinding light as I pushed my hips forward to meet Carlisle. The hand Carlisle had placed against the wall was suddenly gone; I felt it slip between Edward and I. A strangled gasp echoed in my ear as Carlisle began to stroke Edward's length. Edward thrust back against Carlisle's hand and my back, pushing me closer to Carlisle and in turn forcing him deeper inside of me. Edward's fingers had fastened to a dizzying pace, Carlisle's thrusts coming harder and more irregular. I felt the tension building, my muscles tightening, and then Edward leaned over and gently kissed my neck, moaning my name into my hair and then I was falling...

I cried out as I came, Edward's and Carlisle's names reverberating in the small room. Carlisle thrust into me a few more times, the fingers on my thigh incredibly tight, enough so that there would be bruising in a few hours, before following me over the edge. Feeling Carlisle's fingers stop, I took the opportunity to turn slightly to the side and brought my hand up to meet Carlisle's, twining my fingers with his. We moved together, our hands sliding over Edward's slick wet erection. Carlisle took my thumb and flicked it over the head and Edward came, hard against me. After a moment's pause, I kissed them both and pulled them close.

We stood that way for awhile, until my breathing had slowed and my heart rate went back to normal. I dipped quickly back under the water, rinsing myself, before finally shutting off the tap. I turned and gave Edward and Carlisle a smile before stepping out of the tub and wrapping a towel around myself. Stepping over my clothes, now sitting in a fast-spreading puddle, I began to leave the room.

"Where are you going, Bella?" Edward had hopped out of the shower and was now in front of me.

"I'm going to turn on the air conditioning, something that you two forgot about."

A/N: I also have a Edward/Bella/Alice fic that I'm working on for those of you who asked about one. It might be up later today.


End file.
